Make It Happen
by MC-GAR-IL
Summary: "Isn't it obvious, I'm the drums because I get all the bright ideas and make a lot of noise" Alex pushes her shoulder and scoffs indignantly, Stevie just smiles and continues on, "And you're the sticks because you always make an impact on people and keep the flow going, plus you can't have without the other"


**MC:** Dudes, I can't believe I'm writing a Stalex story right now, idk if anyone will even read this (I'm pretty sure most of the Stalex stories were written in 2013…) but guys I love them **so much** and I was inspired by the "Make It Happen" episode, so yeah. And this is AU (aren't most of my stories) and let's say Max joined the band, and they're 17/18/19.

 **Disclaimer:** Look if I owned it Stevie would have been a regular character and would have ended up with Alex (and the wizard revolution would have succeeded)

* * *

The high pitched feedback from the speakers is what directed everyone's attention to the makeshift stage in the back yard. Justin Russo clad in a blue short sleeved shirt, black sleeveless vest, and black jeans, not skinny jeans mind you, stood there with nervousness written all over his face. Bending down he retrieved the microphone he just dropped and began to do a mic check. He had no idea how he let Alex talk him into this, it was supposed to be a onetime thing but for some reason she actually decided to take this band seriously. And now here they are at a party ( **an** **unsupervised party** ) about to perform in front of a crowd of their peers and yeah he was kinda freaking, whether it be from nerves or the chances of their parents finding out he wasn't really sure.

Behind him was a bored looking Alex who could only roll her eyes, but couldn't help but twirl the drumsticks in her hands so she wouldn't think about her own nerves, because Alex Russo is always cool calm and collected, she leaves all the nervous worrying to her brother. She wore a black tank that was covered by a jean vest and grey acid washed skinny jeans. She was dressed to kill, but so far all she's encountered is slightly tipsy boys with terrible masked innuendos. But with any luck this performance will draw in the right person she's looking for, because Alex needs a challenge. She glanced over at Max who was fiddling with his bass and making weird faces trying to impress some girl in the crowd.

Max felt great, everyone was totally awesome, and they thought he was cool. I mean he didn't plan on joining his Alex and Justin's band but it was an awesome idea. He totally got 3 girls numbers so far, but there's this one girl, a redhead named Sarah, who he's got his eye on. Plus she totally digs the leather jacket so things are looking good. Speaking of looking good he knew he was killing it tonight with his grey shirt (and that leather jacket) and dark blue pants, he even wore his lucky star wars boxers just in case (he even washed them). The night was young and so was he, and things looked like they were going his way.

After getting the Mic back in place and his breathing back to normal Justin addressed the crowd, "Uh hey guys great party huh?" The crowd cheered in agreement, "I'm Justin behind me on the drums is Alex, and to my left on Bass is Max, and together we're _Liquid Crystal_ " Justin motioned to Alex so she could count them in. Nodding she tapped her sticks together starting them off with a 1, 2, 3. As soon as her sticks hit the high hat all the nerves left her body, she was totally in her element, and she knew that they had this.

The crowd was vibrating with excitement; everyone was bobbing their head or dancing along to the music. A particular set of eyes stared intently at Alex, watching the way her muscles flexed with every hit on the ride and crash cymbal, the way she would smoothly execute a drum fill, and the spark in her eye as she sang along to the song. Moving their gaze upward they watched the way Alex's hair swayed to the beat of the song and would occasionally obscure her vision causing Alex to flip her hair to the side to move it. They couldn't help but want to thread their finger through it to keep it in place. Finally their gaze dragged down to her lips the let out the harmonious tune of the chorus but they couldn't help but think of those lips letting out a totally different tune. A smirk made its way onto the person's lips their ebony colored eyes slightly darkening in anticipation. They continued to unabashedly stare waiting for the song to end so they could make their move.

 _We're not afraid to fall_

Alex could feel someone's eyes on her, but even when she scanned the crowd she couldn't figure out who it was, but it was giving her goose bumps.

 _Yeah we're going for it all_

Sweat began to form on her forehead and her arms began to feel the burn as the song got closer to the end. Looking out once more into the crowd and shock of blonde caught her attention. She felt a smile spread on her lips when she saw this person was already staring back at her, and who could blame them she looked hot.

 _There's no nothing to our madness  
Yeah we're answering the call_

Alex wished the rest of the song would hurry up because she didn't want to lose sight of them.

 _If we used a little magic_

 _Well we really can't recall_

Alex winked at them hoping they would notice, and if the look she got in return was any indication then they totally did.

 _All I know is that we're gonna  
Make it happen_

Alex was totally ready to make it happen, she left her brothers behind, the sound of Justin telling them they're taking five echoed in the back of her mind. She made her way through the crowd searching for that shock of blonde. After coming up empty she walked into the house where the smell of smoke and sweat permeated the air. Alex slipped past the mass of teens and made her way to the kitchen which only had a couple of people milling about. Before she could continue her search she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and the person's body heat radiating off of them.

"Hey little drummer girl, come here often?"

Alex wanted to roll her eyes but instead she just smirked and replied, "Do you always use bad pickup lines, or am I just special?" Alex felt Stevie's chest vibrate against her back as she began to laugh.

"Only the best for you my dear" this time Alex did roll her eyes but before she could say anything she felt her hand being tugged on.

"C'mon we don't have a lot of time."

"What, you got somewhere you need to be"

"No, but you have to go back out on stage, and as much as I love seeing your brothers head about to explode I wanna see you play some more."

Alex's smirk grew as she let herself be led through the throng of teens drunkenly dancing in the living room out the front door and onto the lawn where a couple of people were milling about, and into a dark shed.

"Pshh seriously? Who still has a tool shed?" Alex scoffed observing their surroundings with her limited vision. The hand that was leading her finally released its grasp as the Stevie stood in front of her arms crossed over her chest. "I mean come on there is a half finished bird house on that bench, you can't make this stuff up." Alex got the reaction she was looking for as she heard a low chuckle echo throughout the shed.

Suddenly the mood shifted as Alex locked eyes with Stevie. The air was charged and heavy as the other girl took a step forward. Not wanting to give in that easy Alex stepped back remaining out of their grasp, they continued this little chase until Alex's back hit a wall. Stevie brought her arms up and placed them on either side of Alex's head.

"I'm really glad you came" Alex muttered bring her hand up to caress Stevie's cheek.

"Of course I did, I knew this was important to you, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't support you?" Stevie dipped forward letting her nose brush against Alex cheek as she hotly whispered into her ear, "Plus watching you up there drumming, getting all hot and sweaty really gets me going…" Stevie trails off as she begins to plant kisses along the column of Alex's neck.

The hand that was touching Stevie's cheek had dropped down to clutch at the front o her shirt. Alex's eyes fluttered a bit as she tried to regain some composure.

"G-good that's what I was going for" Alex puffs out, "I was looking for you before the set for a kiss good luck, but you were nowhere to be found." Alex drops her hand down some more, slipping it under the fabric of Stevie's shirt internally smiling at the way her stomach muscles tensed under her touch.

Stevie hummed against her neck as she began to trail her kisses upward, grazing an earlobe, "Yeah I had a little errand to run before I came, but I flashed over as soon as I was done" Stevie brushed Alex's hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes letting a soft smile play on her lips, "Why did you miss me?"

Alex leaned forward a bit and bumped their noses; "Of course I did dork" she mumbled noticing something glint against Stevie's neck. She moves one hand from under the other girls' shirt so she could touch the necklace. Upon closer inspection she sees that it's a drum set attached to a simple silver chain.

"Ya like?" Stevie asked as Alex continued to twirl the pendant in her fingers.

"When'd you get this?"

"This was my little errand," before Alex could reply Stevie reached her hand in her pocket and dug out another necklace but this one had a drum sticks attached to it, "and I got this one for you." Stevie then proceeded to twirl her hand in a circle signaling for Alex to turn around, complying with the silent order the drummer began to turn and move her hair to the side. Stevie gently place the chain around Alex's neck clasping it closed, she let her fingers linger for a moment before bringing her hands back to her sides. Alex turned back toward Stevie but her focus was on the necklace.

"This is pretty cheesy Nichols, and why do you get the drum kit?" Alex mocked but the smile on her face was evident.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm the drums because I get all the bright ideas and make a lot of noise" Alex pushes her shoulder and scoffs indignantly, Stevie just smiles and continues on, "And you're the sticks because you always make an impact on people and keep the flow going, plus you can't have without the other"

Alex's grip on the necklace tightened as she stared into a smiling Stevie's eyes. Emotion, hot and sure bubbled up within Alex's chest making her lean in close to Stevie letting their foreheads touch and staring into the other girls dark eyes. Her heart started to thunder in her chest and her tongue felt heavy as it tripped of her next words.

"I love you"

And with that Alex let their lips finally press together.

They began a rhythm that Alex knew all too well as they both moved together. Stevie slipped her hands into Alex's hair slightly tilting her head down so she could get a better angle. Alex then bit on Stevie's bottom lip while scratching slightly against her stomach making the shorter girl groan in satisfaction. Alex took this opportunity to let her tongue sneak out baiting Stevie into her trap. Too lost in her haze Stevie chases after Alex's tongue with her own letting out a low pitch moan when Alex unceremoniously begins to suck on it. Stevie breaks their kiss and heavily pans against Alex's neck as the drummer trails her hands up toward the underside Stevie's bra let her fingers brush against it. Stevie let out another moan as her hips jerked forward.

Alex continues to pepper kisses against Stevie's hot skin and rake her fingers against her soft stomach. Stevie's breathing became labored and her eyes glazed over in want but their moment was cut short by the loud buzzing sound of Alex's phone.

Alex ignored it as she continued to gently work Stevie over slipping her bra up and gently massaging one of her breasts while her mouth worked on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. Stevie felt like she was going insane and would have gladly let Alex have her way with her but she knew they didn't have the time.

' _Well they could makes some'_ Stevie thought a time freezing spell on the tip of her tongue but she resisted.

"Alex…" she said breathlessly, but her call went ignored, "Al…" if was hard to form words between her moans and intensely beating heart, "Y-your phone" Alex grunted in acknowledgement but made no move to detach herself from Stevie so the shorter girl reached into Alex's pocket and withdrew the phone and letting the screen come to life. Justin's name appeared on the lock screen and Stevie pursed her lips even though she wasn't surprised. A stinging pain on her neck stole her attention away from the phone as she braced her arms on the wall so she wouldn't topple forward.

Alex finally removed herself from Stevie with a satisfied smile on her face. Stevie glared back as her as her hand brushed over the hickey that was no doubt forming on her neck.

"Something to tide you over until the end of the party" Alex winked as she slipped away from the wall and Stevie, grabbing her phone along the way.

"Ugh you always do this; you're a real pain in my ass Russo" Alex just giggled in response as she fixed her tousled hair. Stevie copied her movements as she adjusted her bra and straightened out her shirt. "It better not be as big as the last one Alex!" Stevie added as she tried to make herself look presentable again.

"Oh please you so love it when I bite"

Stevie's cheeks flushed a little as she responded, "Well yeah but covering up the aftermath is annoying, and you always make it so obvious."

Alex just laughed and made her way over to her now pouting girlfriend laying a quick peck on her lips, "Stop complaining Nichols, besides I'll make it up to you later."

Stevie slipped her hands into Alex's back pockets and brought her closer again, "And how, pray tell, do you plan to do that?"

"Well I happen to know a certain someone's mom isn't home tonight, and another certain someone might have told her parents that they were staying over at their 'friend' Stevie's house tonight" Leaning in one more time Alex lays a lingering kiss on Stevie's lips and when she pulls away they're both smiling.

"Now come on I got a set to finish"

* * *

 **MC:** Endings are such a pain, one day I will master them. This was a real self indulgent story, I just wanted to write about them kissing and being cute dorks together.

And again I can't believe I wrote this (but I'm lowkey hoping people do read this and add more stalex stories), and if you happen across this and you happened to have liked it please drop a comment so I know I'm not writing to a wall (plus I have another idea for a story but idk if I'll write it yet, depends if there are people around to read it) and lastly don't be afraid to come to my tumblr ask box and dump your stalex headcanons on me, I will be so happy to receive them.


End file.
